Talk:Muppet*Vision 3D
scale sets I saw this again for the first time in 20 years last week. I was struck by the scale of the set in relation to the Muppets. Particularly the scene where Piggy and Sam peek their heads out of doors into a hallway while Kermit is explaining parts of the show to the audience. All the doorways have been built as if the Muppets are human sized. Has this been done in other productions? —Scott (message me) 04:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Doctor Does anyone have any clue what building at the theme park this was done too? example I am clueless and can find no information anywhere. -- Nate (talk) 21:11, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Looks like the back entrance to the gift shop at the Disney World version. example -- Peter (talk) 17:26, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Doh! You are so correct. I feel sorta silly now. I thought perhaps it was done for the Muppet Mobile Lab. So in the words of Gilda Radner, "Nevermind". -- ''Nate (talk) 21:23, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Pictures Better to have the pictures associated with the appropriate sections than just crammed into the top of the article, isn't it? Powers 19:01, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :You complain too much. -- Danny (talk) 20:20, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Sources I tried to fix the link under "Sources", but I can't get it to work, and I don't know why. Can anyone help me, and tell me what I'm doing wrong? -- Danny (talk) 23:09, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :There can't be any page breaks inside a link bracket. — Scott (talk) 04:02, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::D'oh! I'm an idiot. Thank you. -- Danny (talk) 06:08, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Cite: Trivia Source Under trivia it says "''The costumed actors who perform Sweetums in the live portions of the show are trained by The Jim Henson Company for authenticity". Is there a source for this claim? And is this still true being that Henson is no longer managing and providing the Muppets to Disney? -- Brad D. (talk) 00:35, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :I left it on the page when I updated it, but I didn't add the information. It would be interesting to know where that came from. -- Peter (talk) 03:48, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::Looks like it came from an anonymous user who either didn't stick around, or created a username. The information sounds feasible though, and I want to say I've heard it before. —Scott (talk) 19:18, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :::I'm fairly sure it was true in the early '90's, but who knows what's changed in fifteen years? Powers 12:35, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Frank Oz? IMDB says that Muppet*Vision was directed by both Henson and Oz. Are they on crack, or is there any independent verification of that? -- Danny (talk) 16:39, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :I'd say they're on crack. In a Henson.com column, Karen Falk listed only Henson as director, and I'd trust her more than IMDb. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:56, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::I've only ever heard Henson. I'm pretty sure I have something to back that up in a Disney News magazine somewhere. -- Peter (talk) 17:01, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::Okay. I should have assumed crack. -- Danny (talk) 19:20, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Could Frank Oz have directed the pre-show? I've never seen the beginning of the pre-show (stupid line...), but as far as I know, none of Jim Henson's characters appear in the pre-show, and I often wonder if the pre-show was made after Henson's death. It's hosted by Scooter instead of Kermit, another indication that Henson might have been dead at the time. Then again, maybe Henson was just busy with other things to perform in the pre-show (just like how he didn't perform when The Muppets appeared on The Cosby Show even though he was still alive). Of course, even if Henson didn't direct the pre-show, somebody else could have directed it. --Minor muppetz 23:58, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::::The pre-show was filmed at the same time as the rest of it. I don't what Jim's involvement with it was, but it was in production with the rest of the gig. -- Brad D. (talk) 00:03, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::::If you ask nicely, and the show isn't completely full, the cast members might let you hang back after one preshow and watch the next preshow in its entirety. =) I've wondered the same thing about all of Jim's characters missing from the preshow, but really, only Kermit is conspicuous by his absence, so it's not unreasonable. I don't think Piggy or Fozzie appear in the preshow, either, for that matter. Powers 00:09, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::According to the cast listing here, Fozzie was in the pre-show. That is good advice on finding a way to see the whole pre-show, though I haven't been to Walt Disney World since 1995. --Minor muppetz 00:12, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::After I wrote that, I thought I might be wrong on that point. =) Powers 00:16, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I was wondering if this page should be broken up into 2 areas or add a page with the exterior/interior differences for Disney MGM and California Adventure.The movie is the same in both, but there are various differences in the building/scenery outside it that can be described/talked about.Also, i think the California Adventure version recently dropped the Jim Henson from title outside the building while Florida still has it. Muppetfan123 22:58, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::::What do you think? I've only updated through the Pre-Show Film, but I'll try to get to the rest later. I'm not sure of all the exterior/queue differences, but I think examples like these will suffice. We can add a whole section at the bottom with more differences, gags, inside jokes, etc. -- Peter (talk) 23:56, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :::In the recent Jim Henson Company Podcast interview with Alex Rockwell, Alex Rockwell confirmed that Jim died during post production, and that Frank Oz took over. I assume that means that he took over directing. --Minor muppetz 23:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Not really. "Post production" generally means editing, effects, sound dubbing and mixing, etc. Very rarely it might include a pick up shot, but with a project like this, would mostly apply to any voice looping and digital effects. It's not impossible that he directed something, but from the sound of it, a more general supervisory role is implied. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:13, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Dustiness of picture quality at the attraction itself Why does the picture look so dusty and grainy when you go to the attraction now? Taelia 02:23, 29 November 2007 (UTC)